


Bigger Is Better

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [74]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Sounding, bottom!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Remember when Jensen tried sounding with Jared for the first time? What about Jensen having Jensen do it to Jared this time? Or Jared doing it to Jensen again, but continuing to increase the size of the rod?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bigger Is Better

**Prompt:** Remember when Jensen tried sounding with Jared for the first time? What about Jensen having Jensen do it to Jared this time? Or Jared doing it to Jensen again, but continuing to increase the size of the rod?

 

Jensen was waiting on the bed, different size rods lying out side by side. Jensen eyed them uneasily. “I’m still confused why I’m letting you do this,” Jensen mumbled.

Jared rolled his eyes. “The first time we did this, you loved it. Now we’re doing it again and it’s going to be fun. For both of us.”

Jensen eyed the rods again. “They’re much bigger than they were the first time.” Well, much might have been an exaggeration. They were slightly bigger than the first ones, some of them even looked the same size. There were a couple of them, however, that Jensen didn’t even thing would fit. Of course he didn’t think it would fit the first time, either, and it slid right in there like it belonged there. Jensen had to admit, the part of him that wasn’t completely embarrassed by sex really enjoyed having metal rods stuffed up his cock. It was a weird sensation that was so pleasurable Jensen wanted to scream. He did, a couple times.

“I dunno, is this a good idea?” Jensen asked.

Jared rolled his eyes. “Do you want to do it or not?”

Jensen huffed and spread his legs. “Oaky, I want to do it.”  
“Good. Now stop bitching.” Jared picked up the smallest rod and dipped it in some lube. Relax, Jen. It’s never going to work if you’re tense. That means it wont work if you’re hard, so get soft.”  
“How?”

“I dunno, think about your grandmother, think about being sick, I don’t care. Just get soft.”

Jensen sighed and tried to put as many unpleasant images in his head as he could. After a little bit of time, his dick managed to soften. Jared grinned brightly and picked up the smallest rod. “’Kay, tell me when—if—you want to stop.”

”Of course,” Jensen muttered. “Obviously.”

Jared huffed at Jensen’s sarcasm and pressed the end of the rod against the tip of Jensen’s dick.  The first part pushed in and Jensen gripped the sheets tightly. “Don’t get hard,” Jared warned. “You know it works better when you’re soft.”   
Jensen whined. “It’s _hard_. This is making me really horny.”  
“Such a slut,” Jared muttered. Jensen glared at Jared and he winked. “Sorry, princess. I forgot how delicate your feelings are.”

“Oh, ha, ha,” Jensen deadpanned. Jared shoved the sound further in and he bucked. “Christ!”

“Don’t take the lord’s name in vain,” Jared taunted.

“I’m gonna kick your ass, you little fuc–“

Jared finished pushing the sound in and he gasped. “Fuck!”

“You’ve got a mouth on you,” Jared muttered. “Can’t even say the word sex in public and as soon as I strip you naked you act like a slutty little porn star.”

“I think it’s implied that porn stars are slutty,” Jensen pointed out.

Jared pulled the sound out and pushed it back in. Jensen’s hips jerked and Jared started to fuck him with the sound. “Look at this,” Jared said reverently. “It’s like your cock is begging for something to be shoved inside it. It loves having this sound fucking in and out of you.”   
Jensen’s body spasmed, the cool metal send shivers of ecstasy up his spine. It was always so weird. The purpose of a cock was definitely not to have things shoved up there. The sensation is foreign, even though they’d done this before. Jensen didn’t think he’d ever get used to putting something inside his cock. But the sensation of sliding it in and out hit him like a tidal wave each time. If it felt this good every time, Jensen hoped he never got used to it.

“Making someday I’ll make you walk away all day with one of these in you,” Jared mused. “I’d lock it in so you couldn’t sneak off and take it out.”

“You suck,” Jensen panted.

“There’s an idea,” Jared said. He slid out the sound and picked up the next size. “Open up, Jenny.” Jensen glared at his boyfriend for that comment but it faded away when he pressed the next sound in.

“It’s big,” Jensen gasped.

“This isn’t even the biggest one,” Jared said. “This is gonna be fun as hell.”   
“For you,” Jensen snapped.

Jared raised an eyebrow. “Your cock is telling me differently, Jenny.”

“Don’t call me that.”   
Jared snorted. He slid the bigger sound in and fucked him a little bit. Jensen closed his eyes and let his head loll backwards. He shot back up when he felt lips wrap around his cock. The sucking put pressure against the sound and Jared’s tongue played with the bundle of nerves under the head of Jensen’s cock. He thrashed and begged and squirmed, dying to reach his orgasm.

But Jared waited. He kept increasing the size until it felt like Jensen’s cock was split in half. It never got less pleasurable, however. Jensen loved the feeling of a sound inside him even when it ached to allow the rod inside. Jensen wanted to come. At least when Jared was shoving something up his ass he got to come. He wouldn’t be able to orgasm as long as that stupid sound was inside him.

Jared found all sorts of ways to play with Jensen as he had the sound in him. He sucked his cock, jerked him off, and fucked him with the rod. He stuck a few fingers up his ass and played with Jensen’s prostate at the same time he fucked Jensen with the sound and it was enough to make Jensen scream.

Jared yanked the sound out and fondled Jensen’s balls, tickling his prostate. Jensen shrieked and then his orgasm splattered over Jared’s hand. He was exhausted, but he reached a hand up and jerked Jared off until his come spurted on both of them.

Jared cleaned them up and then cleaned off the sounds with disinfectant. He tucked them into their package neatly.

“How was it?” Jared asked.

Jensen grinned. “Got anything bigger?”


End file.
